Decidir morir
by glarea
Summary: Bella lo tiene todo pero siente que su vida se ha envuelto en una monotonía. Ella llega a una conclusión: La muerte. ¿pero que pasa si el resultado es completamente diferente y que en vez de terminar en un cajon terminara en un MANICOMIO?
1. pastillas:primer paso

**Prefacio**

Las veces en que pensé que la vida era un éxtasis fue solo en un sueño, la monotonía de mis días me llevaba a esa decisión, solo era cuestión del día indicado, y ese día había llegado. No sabía que me esperaba o si mi alma divagara pero al menos era el fin de mi existencia.

* * *

**Pastillas**

* * *

El viento corría acariciando la piel, el reloj andaba sin prisa, y el frasco de pastillas, que gritaba a más no poder que las ingiriera, reposaba en mi mesa de noche, _ya había elegido_ y no iba a esperar más, destape el frasco y tome una pastilla, luego otra y luego otra más y todas, luego tire el frasco vacío al tacho y voltee para mirar la revista que estaba recostada en mi cama, lo había puesto ahí adrede porque sabía que el efecto de las pastillas tardaría en surgir efecto una hora o quizás dos, que porque elegí la forma más lenta de morir si estaba segura de mi decisión, pues por que una mujer solo elige dos formas dignas de matarse, la primera que era ingerir pastillas o la otra que era cortarse las venas, ambas del romanticismo, cortarse las venas me era tentador pero no quería que cuando una monja llegue a buscarme porque no salía de la habitación me encuentre en medio de un charco de sangre, y luego tengan el desagrado de limpiarla no se merecían eso.

Me recosté en mi cama y empecé a leer página por página la revista que en nada me interesaba, hasta que leí un apellido peculiar en este pueblo, el apellido más respetado por ser aquí donde nació aquel hombre que ahora era embajador en otro país, la noticia no era muy importante que digamos leí cada palabra sin interés exceptuando el _Masen_.

No se cuento tiempo paso pero las pastillas no surgían efecto, y yo ya estaba aburrida así que me pare y mire por la ventana de mi pequeño cuarto, lo llevo alquilado desde hace 3 años a las mojas, tan buenas ellas conmigo, y el nerviosismo me crispaba la nuca, ya quería que la muerte venga por mí o sino yo la obligaría.

Saque la cabeza por la ventana y calcule la distancia hasta el suelo, y era considerable, si me tiraba desde allí moriría instantáneamente pero no lo iba hacer porque me llevarían a la morgue y ahí mis padres tendrían que pasar por el doloroso trabajo de reconocerme, me quede mirando la nada a través de mi ventana y veía como las personas caminaban de un lado a otro dirigiéndose a su destino, como todos los días cada semana del mes, vidas tan vacías.

Mi "vida" por así decirlo era absurda me levantaba temprano para dirigirme a mi trabajo en la biblioteca, ahí me refugiaba hasta el atardecer para luego ir al mismo bar a encontrarme con mis amigos y hacer más amigos para luego cuando el silencio reinaba retirarme y regresar a la habitación del convento, por eso debía de acabar no había motivo alguno para que siga en ese abismo, sabía que mis padres iban a sufrir, pero sería un pequeño costo que con el tiempo iba desaparecer.

Los amigos que tenía tampoco me entenderían porque para ellos era el ejemplo de chica independiente realizada y bella, que lo tenía todo, no lo niego me esforcé para que mi envase fuera el mejor para que me aceptasen y vean una vida normal, pero me cansé de fingir, aparentar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

El aburrimiento ya me estaba cansando pero el efecto de las pastillas seguía ausente, entonces se me ocurrió escribir una carta para Jacob, ya había escrito una para mis padres explicándoles que no debían sufrir por mí, pero algo me motivaba a escribirle una a mi gran amigo y amante, nunca lo llegue a ver más que un amigo pero siempre lo use para mis beneficios y satisfacciones y eso él debía saberlo, no siento remordimiento pero se que está en todo su derecho si es que llega a odiarme. Para cuando encontraran mi cuerpo llegarían a la conclusión de que mi suicidio fue motivado por el arrepentimiento que sentía, por el remordimiento hacía Jacob, porque nunca lo quise y siempre lo usé.

El buen humor de esa conclusión hizo que tuviera otros pensamientos respecto a la necesidad de morir, pero ya me había tomado las pastillas y era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme. De cualquier manera, ya había tenido momentos de buen humor como ése, y no me estaba suicidando porque fuera una mujer triste y amargada que viviera víctima de una constante depresión.

Me consideraba una persona normal y mi decisión de morir se debía a dos razones que estoy segura que si dejaba una nota explicándolas, mucha gente me comprendería.

La primera razón: todo en mi vida era igual y, una vez pasada la juventud, vendría la decadencia, la vejez me dejaría marcas irreversibles, llegarían las enfermedades y se alejarían los amigos. En fin, continuar viviendo no añadía nada; al contrario, las posibilidades de sufrimiento se incrementaban notablemente.

La segunda razón era más filosófica: yo leía la prensa, miraba la televisión, estaba informada de lo que pasaba en el mundo. Todo estaba mal, y a mi me era imposible remediar aquella situación, lo que me daba una sensación de inutilidad total.

A cierta distancia de mi ventana, en medio de la plaza a la que daba, se encontraba un grupo de amigos charlando amenamente, uno de ellos me miro fijamente al notarme ahí parada luego me dedico una sonrisa trasparente de esas que te transmiten paz, seguridad y confianza y lo único que pude hacer fue responderla con otra que no transmitía nada más que la misma cortesía. ¿Qué es lo que ese chico hubiera hecho si sabía que sonreía a una suicida?, no buscaba una respuesta concreta, solo una que me haga pasar el rato pero un leve mareo empezó a aparecer e iba creciendo rápidamente.

A los pocos minutos ya no podía prestar atención en la plaza, sabía que era invierno, eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde y el sol se estaba poniéndose, levanto la mirada y el amigo del que le había sonreído anteriormente la miraba fascinado, y una sonrisa llena de deseo se formo en su rostro, ella por su parte le dedico una mirada llena de coquetería, no tenía nada que perder.

Me quede satisfecha por sentirme una vez más deseada, No era por ausencia de amor por lo que me estaba suicidando. No era por falta de cariño de mi familia, ni problemas financieros, o por una enfermedad incurable.

Me aleje de la ventana para apoyarme en la pared más cercana, las fuerzas poco a poco me traicionaban, y el zumbido aumentaba.

El estómago, ahora, empezaba a dar vueltas y me sentía muy mal. _Qué gracia; pensé que una sobredosis de tranquilizantes me haría dormir inmediatamente_. Pero lo que me sucedía era un extraño zumbido en los oídos y la sensación de vómito.

_Si vomito, no moriré. _

Me las arregle como pude para olvidar aquellos cólicos inesperados, e intentaba concentrarme en cosas triviales, que la noche se estaba presentando rápidamente, comparando a ambos amigos de la plaza, en las monjas, en ese convento pero el zumbido se volvió más agudo e insoportable, y por primera vez, sentí _miedo, _miedo a lo desconocido.

Pero fue rápido, en seguida perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

ste es el 1er cap. espero les agrade y comenten ... tambien lean un **mañana sin esperanzas! **altamente recomendable jaja xD!


	2. infierno

**Los personajes personajes le pertenecen a S.M y esta solo es una adaptación del libro "Veronika decide morir" de Paulo Coelho.****Cualquier parecido a otro fic es pura casualidad, y si encuentran errores gramaticales mis más sinceras disculpas.**

* * *

**Infierno**

* * *

_Esto debe ser el cielo._

Abrí los ojos lentamente, pero una lámpara fluorescente estaba en frente mío colgando desde el techo, _en el cielo no utilizarían un fluorescente para iluminar el ambiente_, y el dolor que empecé a sentir una fracción de segundo después de abrir los ojos era propio de la tierra.

_Estoy viva_

El nerviosismo no se hizo esperar pero note que no podía moverme, algo estaba reteniéndome a aquella cama y sentí la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

-Veo que ya despertaste querida.-aquella voz pertenecía a una mujer sin duda, pero reflejaba ternura y amabilidad- no deberías moverte aún estas débil, mejor vuelve a descansar- acarició mis cabellos y el acercamiento me permitió verle el rostro. Era una mujer joven, pero reflejaba madurez en sus ojos, al igual que la misma ternura y amabilidad que presencie en su voz, la impotencia que sentí me dio fuerzas para tomarla por la muñeca con brusquedad, necesitaba respuestas, y ella me las podía dar.

-¿En dónde estoy?-la voz me sonó más frágil de lo que me imagine, el efecto que quise darle desapareció ni bien pronuncié esas palabras.

-Estas en el hospital, pero por favor descansa cielo, que lo vas a necesitar.-_necesitar_. No entendí lo que quiso decir en ese momento, y el enterarme de que me encontraba en el hospital no me reconforto, la melancolía me invadió y mis ojos se cerraron dejando paso a la inconciencia.

Poco a poco empecé a abrir los ojos, me tomó unos segundos recordar la plática con la posible enfermera, la impotencia se apoderaba lentamente de mis sentidos, la muerte había danzado conmigo coqueteando sin cesar y enamorándome con cada rose espectral sobre mi piel para luego dejarme a la deriva tentada y usada.

Noté que aquellas paredes habían cambiado de dimensión, seguían siendo blancas, pero era mucho más grande, los fluorescentes que daban directo a mi rostro estaban a un metro de distancia_, _las máquinas de la habitación aumentaban y habían más de una enfermera examinando las maquinas del diablo, pero no reconocí en ninguna el rostro de aquella con la que platiqué. Sentí un poco de tensión por parte de ellas, y solo una se acercó luego de un largo tiempo a mí, me sonreía por que ese posiblemente era su trabajo y eso me motivo.

_Volveré a intentarlo._

-Disculpa, ¿desea saber su estado?- me preguntó directo a los ojos, pero eso no me importaba.

-solo me interesa el estado de mi alma, y ese ya lo sé, gracias- respondí y cerré los ojos no me apetecía hablar con nadie y fingí dormir. Lo había decidido, cuando me dieran de alta lo volvería a intentar, debía morir sino mi vida sería absurda y aburrida.

Posiblemente me case con un hombre que me ame más que lo que yo le pueda querer, tendremos hijos y yo lo dejaré a un lado, llegará un momento cuando ya no le pueda satisfacer porque me aburriré de él, se conseguirá una amante, joven, bonita y alguien me lo dirá y lucharé para recuperarlo ya que ya no podría suicidarme por los hijos, la dejará y volverá conmigo, y pasará el tiempo, y cuando se consiga a una nueva amante, yo lo sabré no haré nada porque todas las fuerzas que tenia las use contra la primera amante. El me tratará amablemente por el cargo de consciencia y yo odiaré eso, y ya no podré suicidarme nunca podré… _nunca podré_.

-¿Isabella Swan verdad?, se que estas despierta ¿quieres saber donde te encuentras ahora?- abrí los ojos y se trataba de la misma enfermera. No quería saber nada, además supuse que este debería ser nada más que un simple hospital. Sus ojos tenían un mensaje oculto, que me decían con altanería que debía preguntar. Pues si preguntando se iba, así lo haría.

-Bien enfermera… ¿me va a decir usted donde estoy ahora?- le dije con molestia y desdén en mi débil voz. Ella me dedico por unos minutos una sonrisa, y eso me confundió solo un poco. Esta enfermera solo me daba malaespina.Y lo que me dijo no lo esperaba.

-Estas…_en el infierno_, aprovecha.-y sin más se fue. Mi cerebro trato de interpretar sus palabras, pero no le hallé sentidos más que este hospital, como todos los demás, eran un infierno.

Las horas pasaban pues así lo sentía, y yo no hacía nada más que arroparme en brazos de Morfeo sin control, me estaban dopando en aquel hospital y aún no entendía el motivo. Solo había intentado suicidarme, nadie se queda tanto tiempo postrada en un cama por eso, presentía que ya no llevaba solo hora ahí, presentía que ya habían transcurrido días.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue no ver a mis padres visitarme. Tal vez lo hicieron y posiblemente me encontraron en uno de mis tantos sueños, pero empecé a sospechar que algo andaba mal. Las enfermeras habían disminuido, y las maquinas también, pero seguía sintiendo que algo no encajaba.

-Bella ¿lista para ser cambiada de pabellón?- mi mirada buscó a la dueña de esa voz, y la reconocí de inmediato. Se trataba de la primera enfermera que vi cuando me trajeron aquí.

-¿por qué sigo aquí?- respuestas, empezaba a necesitar respuestas. No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que ella podría dármelas.

-No me corresponde decírtelo- me miró apenada, y en sus ojos me pedía que no insistiera.

-¿Al menos podría saber el nombre de mi enfermera?-le dije para obtener un poco de su confianza, no me desagradaba ella para nada, y si debía seguir unos días más aquí, preferiría que fuera ella la que me atendiera.

-Lo lamento por no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Esme Cullen-decía mientras me quitaba la intravenosa.- ahora necesito que me acompañes a un lugar para que hables con el doctor.

-¿en este hospital el paciente debe buscar al doctor?- eso si que no encajaba, esto era de locos. La mire detenidamente y sin más deje que me guiara.

El pararme de esa cama me costo un poco, pero Esme estuvo para ayudarme. Tenía ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas pero ella había dicho que no podía responder mis preguntas, cuando me di cuenta por donde caminaba una rara sensación escalo por mi nuca.

El corredor era muy diferente a los de los hospitales convencionales. Cuando el corredor llegó a su fin mis ojos no asimilaban lo que venía y eran pabellones amplios, ya no creía que este lugar se tratase de un hospital realmente y eso verdaderamente me asustaba.

Subimos las escaleras, Esme me sujetaba delicadamente del brazo, cada puerta de aquel lugar en vez de números, poseían nombres. Todo me parecía extraño, hasta que por fin llegamos a una amplia sala donde se podía apreciar una oficina. _Carlisle Cullen _decía en la inscripción de la puerta, y miré enseguida a Esme esperando una respuesta breve.

-Mi esposo es el doctor aquí Bella-abrió la puerta y no había nadie dentro. Esme acomodo unos papeles del escritorio y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa. Yo seguía sin entender mucho, y lo poco que entendía ya se estaba volviendo confuso.-No te preocupes enseguida llega, yo debo ir a ver a mis pacientes, espéralo aquí por favor.

-No hay problema- no pude decir más, pero ¿Cómo que no hay problema?, claro que los había, y muchos. La necesidad de saber donde me encontraba se volvía poco a poco en ansias y yo nada podía hacer en contra de eso.

Y se fue, me quede ahí sentada en un sofá negro, amplio y esta de más decir que raro. Pero todo en ese lugar lo era. Los nervios no me abandonaban y me sentía medía mareada por todo esto. Hasta que oí la puerta abrirse, volteé para al tal doctor Cullen pero me lleve otra sorpresa, no era él, sino era mi tan querida y apreciada enfermera "del infierno".

-OH, veo que el doctor Cullen no esta- sonrió brevemente con malicia escrita en toda ella.

-Que es lo que quieres… enfermera- lo último lo dije con hastío quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible.

-Mi nombre es Victoria, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te encontrabas en el infierno?- no me gustó por donde se fue su conversación y temía lo que venía.

-Lo recuerdo Victoria.-le dije para que se fuera, pero ella no tenía esas intenciones.

-Lamento haberte dicho esa mentira, este lugar no es el infierno-dijo marcando más su sonrisa, dando la actitud de una total desquiciada.- bienvenida a Villete.

Sus palabras me golpearon la conciencia fuertemente, eso no podría ser cierto, yo no me encontraba allí, no podía ser. Yo no estaba loca para que me internaran aquí, en este manicomio.

-A que me equivoque verdad, este no es el infierno-dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente- _es peor que eso_.-y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos luego de que ella cerrara la puerta tras su salida.

No me puede estar pasando esto a mí.

* * *

Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, asi que cualquier comentario o critica constructiva pues aganle click al botoncito verde de aqui abajo.

besos.

atte:"glarea"


	3. realidad: Alice

les doi las gracias a LaraNess, Viszed, Annilet, Salli21 por haber leido mi fic y me da mucho gusto que les halla gustado. me sorprendí cuando me llegaron los ms qon los alerts eso si fue rarizimo para mi! haha

A gracias a AngBellz, hermana zi no fuera por ti dudo que continue escribiendo ya que inziztez muxO haha

Aclaracion: Los personajes le pertenecen a y esta es una adaptación del libro "veronika decide morir" de , claro que hay algunas cosas son propias de mi imaginacion retorcida.

No las entretendgo más ahí va la conti:

**

* * *

**

Realidad

****

Alice

* * *

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso desde que la tal Victoria desocupó aquella habitación, pudieron haber sido minutos, horas o quizás días pero no lo hubiera notado. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar en cual quier momento, y esperaba que fuera pronto. Lo que había dicho no podía ser cierto. Y si lo era me escaparía pronto.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo se siente?- pregunto un hombre muy apuesto que acababa de ingresar, era muy pálido, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules como el cielo. Que como me sentía, pues era cuestión de ver mi rostro, supuse.

-Confundida ¿Por qué estoy en Villete?- Lo mire detenidamente esperando impaciente que respondiera, sus ojos parecían dudosos en un principio, pero luego me ofreció una sonrisa de resignación.

-Pues sus padres la internaron-y pude haber gritado pero alguien tocó a la puerta, y mire detenidamente mis manos, como si tuvieran algo que nunca antes había notado.-adelante.

-Disculpe la demora doctor Cullen, aquí están los papeles.-un joven muy apuesto con un traje parecido a este doctor había ingresado y se había quedado mirándome con algo en sus ojos que no llegué a interpretar.

-Gracias, quédese para que me ayude con la paciente.-el tal doctor Cullen se sentó frente a mi y me sonrió amablemente- podría decirme su nombre completo, su edad, y su dirección-había dicho y una punzada atravesó mi cabeza, el dolor era agudo, y me era dificultoso recordar.

-Mi nombre… Isabella Marie Swan, mi edad… tengo 20 años… -trate de recordar más cosas pero me era sumamente difícil, y el dolor que tenía en la cabeza no favorecía en nada.- ¿para que le tengo que responder todo esto? Acaso mis padres no dieron todos mis datos al… dejarme aquí- lo miré directamente a los ojos y en vez de incomodarlo simplemente me miro cariñosamente, no entendía por que lo hacía.

-Isabella, necesitamos hacer esto para que recuerdes poco a poco ya que has sido sedada varias veces- miro al otro doctor y con los ojos le señalo un archivero que se encontraba a unos pasos de mi.

-Dígame Bella, doctor… doctor Cullen, ¿me podría decir cual fue la razón de que me hayan internado?-me crucé de brazos, estaba impaciente por conocer que diría.

Villete no era un manicomio normal y eso lo sabía perfectamente, aquí en Forks, era el único claro, pero las cosas que se rumoraban sobre lo que les hacían a los internos era simplemente abrumador. Tan bien se decía que algunos que llegaban a recuperarse por completo decidían quedarse ahí, preferían vivir dentro de este psiquiátrico, pero nunca me llamo la atención y no llegaba a prestar mucha atención.

-Tus padres creen que enloqueciste, que esa es la causa de tus actos, pero no te preocupes aquí te puedes… sanar -me sonrió, y dudé. Al otro doctor se le cayó una carpeta de sus manos y en sus ojos pude ver conmoción.

-Jasper, puedes dejarnos solos por unos momentos. Necesito hablar a solas con Bella.- su mirada paso del doctor Cullen a mi en un instante, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

-Bella, quizás la frase que te di hace unos momentos no fue la indicada ya que estoy acostumbrado a usarla con la mayoría de mis pacientes.- un gesto algo sombrío me señalo que algo realmente andaba mal.- lo que hiciste fue intentar suicidarte, y a pesar de que pudieron lograr que no murieras, lo que conseguiste fue algo muy cerca de eso.

-No le entiendo, puede explicarme realmente que esta sucediendo- la respiración se me acelero en ese instante, quería saber que sucedía, y quería saberlo ahora.

-Debo tratarte con una medicina para que puedas evolucionar correctamente luego del lavado gástrico, debo inyectártela. Creo que no habría inconvenientes con eso.-su mirada estaba fija a la carpeta que le había dado el tal doctor Jasper pero luego alzo el rostro y me ofreció una gran sonrisa la cual me distrajo completamente.

Pasaron menos de diez segundos cuando Jasper ingreso con una bandeja en la cual vi una jeringa lista para ser utilizada. Tendría que soportar todo esto si quería salir pronto de este sitio, claro no sin antes vengarme de aquella enfermera Victoria. Me conocería muy pronto ella y mis padres.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de algo, empezaba a hacer algo que creí había dejado de hacerlo hace mucho. Empezaba a percibir sentimientos, empezaba a sentir odio y rencor, confusión claro también pero eso me asusto y mi mirada se dirigió a Jasper que me dio la impresión de haber notado mi estado de animo. Me ofreció una sonrisa la cual me tranquilizo y lo que sentí luego fue la aguja ingresar por mi piel.

Caminaba al lado de una enfermera, no me intereso conocerla pero era amable, me llevo por el mismo pasillo que minutos antes había caminado con Esme y abrió una de las tantas puertas. Ingresé a la habitación y me sorprendió el hecho de que no fuera completamente blanca. Era como si hubieran adivinado que me sentía en paz con el color azul, quizás no solo a mi me funcionaba lo de ese color. La enfermera se fue y yo me acosté en la pequeña cama de plaza y media miré a través de la ventana pero solo daba al jardín del psiquiátrico. Me digne a recostarme en la cama, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que me estaba pasando, en como había fallado y como la próxima vez no habría un error. El golpe en mi puerta me saco de mis pensamientos pero antes de decir algo, Esme ya se encontraba dentro con una gran sonrisa.

-Debes estar hambrienta, te voy a llevar al comedor para desayunar te parece.- me tomó del brazo y caminamos en completo silencio. Era un paso para asimilar por completo esta extraña realidad en la cual me encontraba. Cuando estuviera en contacto con aquellos enfermos de este centro iba a ser como un baldazo de agua fría y mi verdadero despertar.

Cada segundo me parecía una eternidad, podía escuchar mis débiles pasos y otro sentimiento golpeó mi pecho, si, era miedo. Estaba sintiendo miedo luego de mucho tiempo. Esme me soltó para poder abrir con ambas manos la gran puerta que daba paso al comedor, y sentí el peso de mil miradas sobre mí.

_Era aterrador._

Al principio no pude reaccionar pero al sentir nuevamente las manos de Esme en mi brazo pude moverme, camine lentamente, demasiado lento para el gusto mío. Me senté en la primera mesa accesible para nosotras y ella se escuso para poder ir por el desayuno. En todo ese tiempo mi mirada estaba clavada en mis manos, pero no iba a dejar que ellos me intimidaran, total la cuerda era yo, o claro la más cuerda en todo caso. Levante el rostro y lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue un par de ojos negros fijamente clavados en mi mirada. Sus labios se movieron y un hola mudo salió de ellos. Era una muchacha no más joven que yo, con cabello corto color negro y terminaba en punta, era mona y muy pálida podía notar lo menuda que era pero la sensación que me provocaba su mirada era de estremecimiento, vi como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y lo único que pudo hacer mi cuerpo en reacción fue sonreír. Unos murmuros me llamaron la atención y cuando mi vista se fue hacía donde provenía el ruido vi que venía de una mesa en la cual había a lo mucho cinco personas reunidas que ni bien notaron mi insistente mirada callaron y empezaron a desayunar.

-Bella toma- volví mi mirada a la mesa y Esme había puesto la bandeja frente a mí, le dí un leve gracias y comencé a desayunar con la mirada insistente de todos sobre mí. –Debo retirarme mi otro paciente me espera. ¿Te incomodaría que te deje sola?-Antes de que me diera chance a contestar aquella muchacha que me había regalado un mudo saludo se encontraba parada al lado de Esme con una enorme sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

-Despreocúpate me quedo yo aquí ok. – Se sentó en la silla frente a mí y Esme se retiro en ese momento. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras yo terminaba lo de mi bandeja. Yo no despegaba mi mirada de los alimentos, y ella no lo hacía de mi, eso era un poco intimidante.

-Bella, mi nombre es Alice mucho gusto.- me sorprendió como me había llamado y mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

-¿cómo me has llamado?- sonó mal educado responder eso a una presentación pero no había forma que ella supiera eso. A no ser que halla escuchado mi conversación con el doctor Carlisle.

-Es así como te gusta que te llamen verdad, debo decirte que se me da muy bien el saber las cosas.- sonrió mostrándome sus perfectos dientes.- es la ventaja de tener visiones, hace mucho te vi venir y te e estado esperando. Seremos grandes amigas Bella.- eso me desencajo el rostro, ella había dicho visiones y no supe que creer. Tal vez por ese motivo se encontraba aquí, pero el hecho de que supiera la forma en que me gustaba que me llamaran me perturbo a gran manera.

-Aún no me crees verdad, entonces prepárate, dentro de menos de treinta segundos vas a sentir una opresión en el pecho, tu vista se va a nublar, vas a sentir nauseas y vomitaras para luego pasar a la inconsciencia. Pero descuida cuando despiertes yo estaré a tu lado.-me pare ante su comentario ella estaba loca como todos aquí, retrocedí dos pasos pero fue lo único que pude hacer por tal como describió el dolor se presento. Era punzante, abrumador, mi vista era un caos y vomite lo que minutos antes había ingerido.

Así le di paso a la inconsciencia, sin dejar de ver esos ojos negros.

* * *

Por cierto mil disculpas por la demora de la actualizacion pero eztoi pasando por unOz momntOz dificil en lo qe ez el 3! hehe. Prometo no demorar muxo con la actualizaciOn.

ahora le dan al botoncito verde....no muerde ;D!


	4. diagnostico: Esmeraldas

**Bien aqui la conti, debo agradecer los reviews i alertas, son el motivo por el cual continuo escribiendO ;D!**

**Los personajes le pretenecen a S. Meyer y la adaptacion es del libro "Veronika decide morir" de P. Coelho**

**espero disfruten de este capitulo, el cual me atrevi a hacerlo más extenso como obsequio para las lectoras.**

**

* * *

**

Diagnóstico

**Esmeraldas**

* * *

Posiblemente los acontecimientos por los que había pasado antes de ser internada en Villete fueron el detonante para la decisión que había tomado. Uno de ellos fue mi amigo Jacob. Su obsesión hacia mí era un tanto preocupante desde el punto de vista de cualquiera. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el acostarme con el le daría un falso poder sobre mi. Simplemente aunque suene frío y hostil, lo use. Lo manipule para diferentes motivos y sabiendo yo que le atraía pues no dude en ofrecerle a cambio un par de noches de satisfacción. Ahora veía que no tenía el mismo significado para ambos, y el se hizo una idea errónea. Lamentablemente mi vida había sido un caso perdido desde mis quince años. Trate que la libertad me llenara pero el irme de casa no ayudo mucho. Pensaba que así dejaría de sentir un vacío opresor en mi pecho. Pero drásticamente tuve que convivir con ello, y acostumbrarme a eso. Por eso ya me daba igual todo alrededor. Tal como me decían en la secundaria era una extraña en este mundo. Quizás habían hecho bien en dejarme en Villete. La pase la mayor parte de mi vida aparentando alguien quien no era yo. Era el orgullo de mis padres. Pero ellos habían quebrantado nuestro pacto. Yo haría lo mismo. Nunca más tendría que soportar la vida. Debía acabar con la mía lo más pronto, y si debía ser dentro de aquí, pues lo haría.

-¿Bella te encuentras mejor?- escuchaba como un débil murmuro se extendía por la habitación en la que me encontraba. Aún no se me apetecía abrir mis ojos. Pero podía suponer que era el doctor Cullen quien había hablado.

-Descuide me siento mejor, pero ¿puede decirme que fue eso?- sabía que este doctor me estaba ocultando algo más, lo intuí cuando el tal Jasper lo miró desencajado.

-Me gustaría que abriera los ojos, le voy a contar todo ahora mismo- un malestar cruzo por mi rostro, debía obedecer sin inmutación. La curiosidad nunca fue tan llamativa como en estos instantes. Y lo hice ganándome una sonrisa por parte de Alice. Ella se encontraba sentada al lado del doctor, y me miraba expectante.

-Descuida Alice no va a decir nada. Ella insistió en que debía estar aquí, y bien ella es a la única que no se puede contradecir.- le dio una mirada fugaz a la muchacha de mirada penetrante y mi reacción fue un encogimiento de hombros. Me daba igual el que este o no.- El motivo por que esta internada aquí no es por el hecho de que hayas tratado de suicidarte. Es más complejo. Tus actos conllevaron a una consecuencia.- la expresión en su rostro se tenso en una fracción de segundos, al igual a la de Alice. Bien la semilla de la duda había aparecido en mi cerebro. Debía preguntar.

-Se que tuvo una consecuencia, el que este en Villete. Pero es…-Alice miro directo por la ventana de la habitación. Por un momento me pareció que su mirada se perdió en el horizonte de su mente.

-Extraño, lo se. Estas aquí porque soy el único doctor en Forks que es cardiólogo- eso me dejo más ida, para que necesitaba yo un cardiólogo. Nunca sufrí del corazón.

Ahí fue que entendí un poco. Había dañado mi corazón de alguna forma.

-Bella tú tomabas antidepresivos, y luego tomaste todos esos somníferos, lo que obtuviste a consecuencia fue dañar tu corazón. Tienes el síndrome de QT que es una alteración del sistema de conducción del corazón. La alteración afecta a un proceso denominado repolarización, que es cuando se restablece la carga eléctrica del corazón después de cada latido. Es un trastorno poco común que generalmente se hereda, pero en otros casos es ocasionado por ciertos medicamentos. Ahí intervienen los antidrepresivos que ingería, Bella lamentablemente tu corazón no va a poder soportar mucho los ataques que vas a sufrir ya que complicaste tu caso con los somníferos. -tanta información me había descolocado. Por un segundo creí seguir bajo el efecto de esos medicamentos, durmiendo en la cama del cuarto alquilado, pero no. Ahora bien podría seguir no era nada malo. Yo estaba obteniendo nada. Pronto moriría y eso no importaría ya.

-Tu corazón va a sufrir ataques y es por eso que necesito inyectarte unos medicamentos para que no sean fuertes ni dolorosos. Sin embargo, tu corazón lamentablemente solo soportará una semana ya que debilitaste las paredes de este. Bella intenté ayudarte más pero, esta muy avanzado y los ataques serán cada día más fuerte.

Abrí los ojos por esa información. No me lo esperaba. Había deseado con todas mis fuerzas morir y ahora ya eso se había vuelto mi diagnóstico. Quizás hace un par de días atrás hubiera estado extasiada de felicidad, pero ahora no sabía que hacer. Debía contentarme, ya que era lo que esperaba y en cualquier momento hubiera intentado nuevamente morir. Pero ahora ya no dependía de mí, simplemente moriría dolorosamente. Obtendría lo que siempre quise y se sentía abrumador, se sentía estúpido y por ello las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Diferentes emociones golpearon mi alma y yo no podía defenderme de ellas. Perdí la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuanto tiempo seguí sentada sin responder, pero podía ver como el doctor Cullen y Alice intercambiaban palabras. Ella se paro y me tomó del brazo, para luego darme un abrazo. No se en que momento el doctor se había retirado pero yo seguía desencajada.

Ahora también entendí las miradas en la hora del desayuno, todos aquí ya lo sabían menos yo. Ironías de la vida.

-Isabella, Bella te parece si vamos al jardín a dar una vuelta, hoy hace un día estupendo como para quedarnos dentro. No hay que desaprovechar esta oportunidad.-sin más hizo que me levantara y que más podría hacer. Eso era lo más cerca de lo que quería y aunque esta vez sería diferente obtendría la muerte de igual manera, ahora solo quedaba esperarla. Mire detenidamente a Alice y concluí que ella podría hacerme la espera más amena.

-Alice, lo que dijiste acerca de las "visiones" ¿eran ciertas?- la curiosidad era una debilidad que estaba naciendo en mi y que por más que yo tratara de dejarla a un lado lo único que conseguía era el efecto contrario.

-Bien, se que al menos ya no te muestras incrédula con respecto a eso. Te parece si hablamos de eso cuando lleguemos al jardín. Me sentiría más cómoda.

La caminata al jardín no fue muy larga, el silencio que reino por unos minutos lejos de ser incomodo fue totalmente relajante. La presencia de esta peculiar muchacha era obviamente tranquilizante, aunque mostraba ser una persona extrovertida e hiperactiva. Al doblar en una de las esquinas del pasillo dimos con un caminito estrecho que al final daba paso al jardín más diverso que pude observar. Me recordó súbitamente al claro de mi sueño que tuve días atrás y aunque resultara inexplicable me sentía como si estuviera en casa. Caminamos directo a una banca y pude notar nuevamente esas miradas clavadas en mí como hace un par de horas, Intimidante, expectante, abrumador e insistente.

Al dirigir mi mirada a mi lado derecho note a la tal Victoria a la distancia conversando con los internos muy seductoramente, la vi confundida y Alice lo noto, me sujeto del hombro para que la mirara a ella y así lo hice.

-Veo que has notado lo que hace Victoria. Antes de que pienses de que se le ha contagiado la locura de Villete debo preguntarte si ya has escuchado que esto se ha vuelto en una especie de hotel o pensión para aquellos que terminaron su tratamiento pero no quieren retirarse de estas paredes.- no despegaba la mirada de mis ojos pero la forma de explicármelo era como si me dijera la hora o habláramos del clima.

-Ya e escuchado los rumores fuera, pero creí que eran eso, solo rumores. Así que esos de haya con los que esta coqueteando ya están curados.- meditándolo era lo más sensato que se podía entender.

-Bueno ella es enfermera personal de la mayoría, los satisface. Lo se porque… tu sabes porque. Se que ella tiene un gran apego a uno de ellos, su nombre es James, pero el se mostró sumamente interesado en ti desde que supo tu nombre. Se que tienes algo especial, lo puedo ver. Y al parecer el también lo a notado con solo escuchar tu nombre. Victoria sabe que luego de que el te vea va a perder su interés por ella y no dudo que intente hacer de tu estadía la más intranquila y repulsiva. Pero descuida seremos las mejores amigas, y por ese motivo yo te voy a ayudar.-me sonrió como solo Jacob pudo haberlo hecho. La veracidad era palpable en sus palabras.

-Así que ese es el motivo por el cual me hablo de esa forma en un principio. Aunque nunca e necesitado defenderme ya que nunca reacciono a las provocaciones, tengo unas ganas enormes de ponerla en su lugar. Y ese tal James no va obtener nada de mí durante la semana que estaré aquí.- dejando a un lado que mi vida se había reducido a una semana, no iba a dejar que se aprovecharan de ese motivo para manipularme ni pisotearme.

-Para lo que vinimos a hablar era otra cosa verdad- me guiñó el ojo volteo. Vi como le sonreía a Jasper, el doctor se encontraba conversando con un paciente, me resulto de lo más tranquilizador.

-Pues sí. Debo admitir que al principio me note escéptica pero estoy abierta a cualquier explicación así no sea la más lógica. El solo hecho que este hablando contigo me ha hecho dejar a un lado el escepticismo.- su risa se escucho cantarina, melodiosa una burda sonrisa se poso en mis labios.

- Esto solo lo saben ciertas personas, y ya que te convertirás en mi mejor amiga debes saberlo. La verdad no se desde cuando a empezado todo, tal vez cuando era niña y no lo noté, pero a mis doce años comenzó el calvario de mi familia. Tuve una visión algo peculiar e intimidante. Anticipe la muerte de mi madre.- sus labios formaron una mueca y sonrió cuando abrí demás mis ojos.- bien mis padres me castigaron pero una enfermedad golpeó a mi madre y la mató. Y la relación con el fue distinta. Las visiones siguieron pero no me atrevía a contarlas hasta que vi que mi padre intentaría suicidarse. Intenté detenerlo y le tuve que explicar como me había enterado. Desde entonces estoy internada aquí. Supuestamente sufría de alucinaciones y psicosis. Para ese entonces el doctor a cargo de este sitio era Vulturi y me encerraron por días en una habitación, no fue tan malo cuando me acostumbre. Y el tiempo paso y las visones se mantenían. No eran muy explicitas, en ese entonces me parecían complicadas. Luego de que el doctor Cullen reemplazara al doctor Vulturi las cosas empezaron a cambiar por aquí y en todo ese tiempo solo había tenido tres visiones. La llegada de Jasper, la de Edward y la tuya. Pero desde hace una semana empezaron a regresar. Justo cuando vi tu decisión. Y ahora no solo llegan a mí, yo misma si así lo deseo puedo inmiscuirme en ver el futuro.- No había despegado mi mirada de ella y cuando termino de relatarme su historia no pude articular palabra. Me había conmocionado.

-Lo que debo comprender de tus visiones es que son para ti tan naturales como el respirar, eso es comprensible. Ahora bien, quisiera entender como es que mi decisión influye en tu "don".

-Ni yo misma lo se, pero puedo asegurarte que nuestras vidas están entrelazadas, y eso me da a pensar que tu eres tan influenciable en mi, como yo en ti. Pero no solo las dos tenemos una conexión. En mis visiones te vi desde luego, pero también a más personas. Edward por ejemplo, se que el también va a tener un papel desencadenante en tu vida, pero lo veré mejor cuando se conozcan.- su mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-Pero si tu vez el futuro, ahora porque dices que verías mejor si ese tal Edward y yo nos conociéramos.-pregunte esperando una explicación sencilla a esa duda que se había formado en mi cerebro.

-La razón es sencilla, puedo ver el futuro si, pero a veces no es tan acertado. Las decisiones que uno toma influye en gran manera, y cada persona puede cambiar su destino, cuando Edward y tu interactúen podré ver mejor las decisiones que tomen a partir de eso. Pero por favor se comprensible con él.- se levantó de la banca y trate de imitarla pero me detuvo en el proceso.-No, no, tu debes quedarte lo e visto viniendo y se que va intentar irse cuando vea a Victoria, ella también tiene un gusto por él y lo acosa cada vez que puede. Debo asegurarme de que se vean, a veces forzar al destino me entretiene. – me guiñó un ojo y empezó a caminar como si de una danza se tratase dejándome pasmada y anonadada.

Los minutos pasaban y los sentí pesadamente, trate de relajarme un poco pero la conversación con Alice me lo impedía, al igual que las miradas que aunque disminuidas incomodaban igual. Note a Alice volver a ingresar al jardín, esta vez jalando del brazo a un muchacho al cual no podía ver bien porque se encontraba aún fuera de la entrada, divise a Victoria interesada ahora por la actividad de Alice y cuando ingreso el muchacho ella sonrió y yo me asombré. Era tan bello como para compararlo con un dios griego, su cabello de un color rubio cobrizo me pareció sorprendente al estar tan rebelde, su perfil era encantador y note que solo movía la cabeza expresando un no como respuesta al jaleo de Alice, pero sorpresivamente ella lo soltó y me miró, haciendo que este posara su mirada en mí, lo mire detenidamente obteniendo como respuesta su mirada insistente y taladrante. Mi piel se erizo con solo deleitarme con un par de esmeraldas pero eso no duro mucho ya que el chico que en conclusión debía ser el tal Edward desapareció y Alice camino directo a mí.

-por tu expresión debo considerar que te a impresionado sobremanera, estoy tan feliz por eso que podría saltar- reía Alice dando pequeños saltos alrededor mío y yo solo le sonreí en contestación.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo, cuanto le durara la alegría a Isabella, ¿será una semana talvez?- Las palabras eran susurradas a poca distancia de ambas, volteamos al mismo tiempo para toparnos con Victoria la cual nos sonreía con arrogancia y empezaba a mirarnos de una manera nada agradable.

-Métete en tus asuntos Victoria, pero ten cuidado los rechazos te están asechando últimamente, ponte más las pilas con James me ha dicho que se está aburriendo de ti.- ella le guiñó el ojo y yo las mire a ambas esperado una pelea la cual nunca llego. Victoria bufó y salió del jardín a un paso rápido.

-supongo que debo decir gracias, no se como hubiera reaccionado yo si ella hubiera seguido molestando por aquí- sonreí levemente tratando de suavizar un poco el ambiente. Aunque mi mente ya divagaba hacia otras cosas, o mejor dicho hacia un par de esmeraldas.

¿Qué estaba escrito para ese chico y para mí?.

* * *

Espero no haberlas defraudado con la conti, Dios en mi cabezita retorcida tenia un pard e ideas para el encuentro, pero llege a la concluziOn qe este seria el más adecuado, ya que lo que vendrá en el prox. capi las sorprendera ;D!

ahora no me molestaria si me dejan su opinion sobre el cap. ...se les qiere! xD!


End file.
